


It's Not Easy To Find, What The Two Of Us Have

by woozieverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is just 1.3k words of me praising junhui from hao's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozieverse/pseuds/woozieverse
Summary: this is a literal word vomit that begun at 3am and ended at 7am. to summarise it: minghao is immensely, irrevocably, tooth rottingly in love with junhui
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	It's Not Easy To Find, What The Two Of Us Have

Wen. Jun. Hui.  
Three syllables, a name millions of people could identify with. But to Minghao, they only encompass a single being.  
Junhui is brilliance in every sense of the word. He is a burst of vibrant shades on an empty, dying canvas, he is a storm that upsets everything around you, yet settles in your space like it belongs there, he is the sound of a lone record playing in an empty ballroom, having no audience, but never really needing one.  
Junhui is the sun, moon and stars all encased in an existence truly deserving of the highest praise the world has to offer.

Minghao had never deemed himself excessively fortunate by any means, having met with so many troubles so early in his lifetime. But ever since crossing paths with Junhui, he had come to believe that he truly was blessed. To have the chance to acquaint oneself with an existence as breathtaking as Junhui's, to see and share all the pain, beauty, the light he held within him had truly changed the way Minghao perceived the world.

He wonders if anyone has ever told Junhui how ethereal his very existence is, he wonders if Junhui had believed them, would believe him, if he tried one day. It would be by far the hardest thing Minghao would ever try. There hadn't yet been words created that could even come close to describing Junhui.  
Then again, Minghao guesses, that's what makes him stand out extraordinarily in a world of commoners.

He turned his head from where he was looking out the cafe window to stare into those very eyes that carried with them a whirlwind of emotions wherever they went.  
"You're always lost in thought recently, I wonder what's going on deep inside that head of yours these days that's got you so distracted, Xu Minghao.", Junhui smiled something small. Minghao shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee, "I could tell you about it, but I don't think you would enjoy it very much."

Junhui raised a brow, amused, "Is that a challenge? You know anything you occupy yourself with so deeply never fails to entrance those around you. You have a way with words Hao, it makes anyone want to listen to you speak for days on end. So tell me, what is it this time?"  
Minghao softly patted his coat pocket under the table, the reassuring presence of the box inside making him smile. "Let me tell you all about it tonight, we both have somewhere to be in a while, there isn't enough time."

*******

It was raining.

Junhui smiled up at the sky as the blinding brightness of lightning and the roar of thunder engulfed everything around him for the briefest of moments before it returned to the rapid pitter patter of rain and the darkness of the night.  
He always carried an umbrella with him, courtesy of Minghao, but he'd always stubbornly refused to use them. _What a waste of a blessing as beautiful as rain,_ he'd said to his friends one night during a similar downpour.

Now again, he stood under the open sky outside the empty auditorium, eyes closed, the chilly breeze dancing around him, feeling the raindrops fall on his face. It was rare to feel such unfiltered bliss, which made him cherish these moments so much more.

"You never listen, do you?", Minghao spoke from somewhere behind him. He opened his eyes, smile widening. "And yet, you never do so much as scold me.", He countered before turning around. "Not a very effective way of persuading one to go along with you, if I do say so myself."

Minghao stepped closer with his umbrella to provide cover to both of them. "I know you love the rain Junhui, but you'll get sick if you keep doing this.", He was smiling but his voice was laced with light concern. Junhui only smiled back, "When you love something so dearly, what is a little pain if you get to revel in the joy it brings to the fullest? You should know that better than anyone Minghao."

"Hmm, I guess you're right", Minghao nodded along, lowering the umbrella to the ground and pulling Junhui closer. "You said you wanted to know what I was so deep in thought about earlier."  
"Oh, we're doing this now?", Junhui laughed, taken aback. "Wouldn't it be more suitable to have a conversation like this back at home, it sounded serious."

"Junhui, you know better than anyone that I'm a man of many words, I always have something to offer on a subject, as long as the subject is asking for input. It is rare for me to be at a complete loss of words. But believe me, everytime I've tried picturing this in my head, everytime I've thought of what I would say to you, I have turned up empty handed.", Minghao took Junhui's hands.  
He was shivering now, his body not used to being exposed to the cold like this. Junhui squeezed his hand reassuringly, offering all his warmth like he always had, a smile on his face and his heart on his sleeve.

"I am irrevocably in love with you, that much I am certain of. I never thought it possible to feel so strongly about anything or anyone. Even the word "love" seems too small in comparison to what I feel but if I were to try and explain it all now, I'm afraid we'd be standing here for a lifetime." Junhui chuckled at that, "I could say the very same about you Hao."

Minghao smiled, "I know, it's your best trait, helping others realise things about themselves that otherwise would've often remained undiscovered. With every passing day I grow more and more grateful for your presence in my life......and I hope to keep it that way for the rest of it which is why I have something to ask of you..."  
"I could wax poetic about everything I would do for you given the but at this point we know each other too well for there to be a need for that. I'm presenting myself to you, as you know me, in hopes of you entrusting yourself to me for the rest of your life. Will you marry me Junpi?", He finished with a deep breath.

Junhui's smile widened immeasurably at the nickname, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he leaned in to rest his head against Minghao's. "For someone who claims to be at a loss for words everytime he thinks of me, you sure took your time in getting to the point.", Junhui teased. "And yes, I'll marry you, you big sap.", He giggled before pulling Minghao, the latter meeting him halfway.

Each kiss they had ever shared had always felt like coming home after a particularly hard day, it was the familiar warmth they shared that made both of them them gravitate towards the other. It had always been like that, and would hopefully always be like that.  
Because if Junhui is the burst of colour on a canvas, then Minghao would be the artist that helps him reach his final form, if Junhui is a storm then Minghao is the only one who can overcome it, if Junhui is a lone song played in an empty room, then Minghao is the passerby who stops outside and listens.  
And if Junhui is the sun, the moon and the stars, then Minghao is his sky, giving him a place to shine and be unapologetically himself, not necessarily visible to everyone, but always there to provide support to love of his life.

A short gasp escaped Junhui as Minghao slipped the cool silver ring onto his ring finger back in the warmth of their shared bed. Minghao smiled teasingly, "No going back now."

Junhui beamed back _god, I'm in love_

"I wouldn't change it for the world"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading😊


End file.
